Halloween Creed
by NuhaH
Summary: Imagine if the Assassins went to a Halloween party... Well I'll leave you to it - Enjoy :) (one-shot)


**I got bored so…I wrote this one-shot  
****Just imagine the Assassins and Templars were invited to a Halloween party and there you have it – this happens:**

Ezio, Altair and Desmond were huddled around a table, adorned with ghost decorations and a black tablecloth. Upon the table sat various sweets, cakes and a considerably large bowl of punch which was purposely made blood red in colour.

Around them were other tables with other guests at the party either sitting at them, standing or dancing to the loud music booming from two large speakers. The room itself was dark and was illuminated by dim orange and red lights for effect, and more jack o'lantern cut outs stuck to them.

The Assassins were bored. Few of their friends or allies had turned up, they weren't in the mood for dancing and party games, and their enemies sat across the room throwing dirty looks and guzzling down large amounts of punch and cake while doing so. None of them had bothered to dress up- Altair and Ezio stood in their Assassin robes while Desmond was in his simple jeans and hoodie.

"Connor hasn't showed up" Desmond mumbled, holding a glass of what he hoped was water.

"It does not look like he will be turning up, _amico_" Ezio said distantly, paying more attention of the group of girls walking past him.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door, loud enough to be heard over the music and chattering. The Assassins gaze turned to the door (apart from Ezio who was distracted by the girls)

and saw Connor who was in his Assassin robes too, holding out a plastic jack o'lantern to the host of the party who had opened the front door. He had little expression on his face which made the host look at him in an odd way. It seemed he was still getting used to the customs of Halloween.

"Trick or treat?" Connor said awkwardly, shuffling his feet. The host of the party-, who was a grown woman that worked as an Abstergo agent- stared for a moment, then took a handful of sweets from the bowl sitting in the table nearby and dropped them into Connor's jack o'lantern bucket-thing. Grown men asking for sweets wasn't exactly normal.

"Thank you. Can I come in?" Connor asked in his most polite tone to the woman. She was in costume, wearing plastic fangs, a corset and dress with makeup that made her skin look very pale.

Connor was confused why these people celebrated monsters, ghosts and all things horror on October the 31st. In fact, he was very close to attacking a man dressed as the Grim Reaper, mistaking the fake cleaver as an actual weapon.

"Um…sure" The woman said, stepping aside, silently wondering why she had invited him in the first place, or any of the Assassins. Connor stepped in, his tomahawk at his side holding his jack o'lantern in his hands. He had to lower his head to avoid hitting the door post. Desmond waved him over and he joined the group round the table.

"We were beginning to think you wouldn't come" Altair informed between mouthfuls as he devoured an orange frosted cupcake. Connor did little else but nod. He put his jack o'lantern on the table before him and picked out a gummy bear. He held it between his thumb and forefinger and held it up to eye level to scrutinise it. It was red, and squishy, Connor observed.

"You're meant to eat it" Desmond said.

"I am aware of that" Connor replied plainly, before cautiously putting it in his mouth.

"Ah well, I have some business to attend to attend to" Ezio announced, pulling up his hood and making his way to the group of girls who were making their way upstairs away from the hub of the party. Connor seemed to have approved of the gummy bear since he was now picking them out from the masses of sweets in his jack o'lantern, and furiously chomping away.

Desmond and Altair had little else to do. Altair was giving death glares to Robert de Sable who was sitting on a beanie bag next to Cesare and Charles Lee who were both on separate beanies. They were in a silent war of stares and glares which left Desmond to find some other way of occupying himself.

He was sitting quietly at the table when he spotted Lucy, alone, on the other side of the room. Desmond got up and went over to her, pushing past the dancing guests and people dressed as vampires, ghosts and monsters. He made it to Lucy's table and was now feeling slightly awkward.

"Um…hi" Desmond greeted. He scratched the back of his head.

"Hi" she smiled. Her hair was tied back in the usual ponytail and although she didn't dress up either, she had painted he nails black with ghost stickers on them for the occasion.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked.

"Sure" Desmond pulled up a chair and sat himself down in front of Lucy.

"Enjoying the party?"

"Uh, not really"

"Me neither, where's all your 'friends'?"

"Connor's discovered gummy bears, Ezio following girls and Altair is trying to kill Robert with his eyes"

"So nothing new then?"

"Nope-"

"Um Des? It looks like Connor and Altair are having a slight problem, and Malik's there too" Lucy pointed to where the Templars sat where a scene of battle was taking place. Onlookers were capturing the moment on their smartphones.

Connor had pinned Charles Lee down to the floor, swallowing his last mouthful of gummy bears while Haytham was attempting to peel Connor off his comrade. Altair had just dodged a punch from Robert de Sable and both were rolling on the floor trying to strangle the other as Malik was trying to separate the two. Cesare was getting involved while Rodrigo kept himself well away from the fight.

Desmond pushed his chair back and got up with Lucy. They went over to where the mayhem was occurring which was now attracting a lot of attention.

"Guys" Desmond said. No-one took notice. "GUYS CUT IT OUT!" he shouted this time and everyone froze in the middle of their fights; Connor with his tomahawk raised above his head and on top of Charles Lee who had screwed his eyelids shut, Haytham grabbing Connor's tomahawk arm and his other hand catching his tricorne hat which had just fallen off his head, Altair pushed against the wall by Robert and Cesare while Malik was behind them, about to kick Robert in his 'special place'.

Everyone had fallen silent.

"He started it" Charles Lee rasped, finding it hard to breathe with Connor's weight on top of him.

"I did not!" Connor exclaimed, and it soon gave way to maelstrom of voices trying to be heard over another, and another fit of violence and arguing.

"SHUT UP!" Desmond shouted again and this everyone stopped entirely "Connor get off Charles, Robert let go of Altair"

"I will not let go until he apologises!" Robert said still holding Altair to the wall. Desmond could see Altair was _this_ close to using his hidden blades.

"I did nothing, Templar!" Altair responded and spat in Roberts face.

Then all hell broke loose.

Altair freed himself from Roberts grasp and head-butted the Templar, making him howl in pain. Desmond had seized Connor and Altair's arms and was half-pulling them half dragging them away from the scene. The Templars were seething and had now resorted to pursuing the fleeing Assassins.

"Catch you later!" he called after Lucy who was just watching on, too surprised to do anything. She was snapped out of her daze when Vidic pushed passed her, donning a black tailored suit, not fit for the occasion. Lucy in return tripped over Vidic with her heel and he went landing face-first into a bowl of punch. Lucy smirked and watched as the Templars carried on without him shoving passed guests making them spill their drinks and sending party food flying everywhere.

"I could have fought them" Connor mumbled as Desmond released his grip on his arm. He was running beside Desmond and Altair was doing the same. Connor leaped over a sofa and followed suit as Desmond and Altair sprinted to the staircase.

"The last thing we need is for a bloodbath to happen" Desmond replied.

"What do we do now?" Altair asked.

"Find Ezio" Desmond replied.

"But the house is big, it will take time" Connor said.

"It's Ezio we're talking about here, he can't be that hard to find…"

At the top of the staircase they were met with a long corridor, with about ten doors on each side. The owner of this house obviously had money. The Templars were now at the bottom of the steps.

Great.

"Should we check-"

"Nope, the Templars are already here"

"What do we do?"

"Hide or run"

"Hide"

At once the Assassins ran over to a door and forced it open, Altair swinging open the window and allowing the other two outside before exiting himself. Desmond gripped the ledge below the window, Altair and Connor hanging on beside it.

They heard the thumping of feet from the corridor inside. Someone entered the room, the door creaking open. They could hear the footsteps against the wood of the floor but the person remained quiet and didn't call or reveal who they were. Soon enough they left, slamming the door behind them.

The Assassins sighed.

"Perhaps we should look for him from outside?" Altair suggested.

"Looking through windows?" Connor clarified.

"It looks like the quickest option right now" Desmond said.

They stayed together and covered various windows none of which seemed to reveal Ezio. Some had the curtains drawn and this made things difficult so they then have to rely on their other senses.

After some time they came to a window, with curtains drawn but still open. Connor approached the glass of the window and listened for Ezio's voice.

He recognised the accent but Ezio wasn't speaking English but another language, possibly Italian, Connor couldn't tell.

"I think he is in here" Connor said.

"Go and get him then" Altair hissed. The Templars were still on alert and were probably still searching for them. Slowly Connor opened the window wider and climbed into the building.

As soon as he disappeared behind the curtain there was a series of shouts and screams from women and what sounded like Ezio apologising, along with something ceramic breaking and running footsteps. Moments later Connor leaped out the window again, face red, and did a barrel roll to cushion his fall. He landed on the lawn while Altair and Desmond looked down at him puzzled, then Ezio jumped out too, pulling on the sleeve of his Assassin robe.

Desmond and Altair made their way down the brickwork and landed on the lawn.

"What was that about?" Desmond asked.

"I saw something I should not have seen" replied Connor still a little red.

"Ahh, well, it was just a bit of fun Connor" Ezio beamed, patting Connor on the back.

"We should leave" Altair said.

"Agreed"

**I don't think you want to know what Ezio was doing with those girls so I'll leave you guys to figure it out yourself. It's sort of short but writing this was simply for enjoyment. Anyway, hope you enjoy and leave a review!  
****Sleep tight; don't let the bed-bugs bite**


End file.
